Fan:Digimon Adventure (reboot)
Digimon Adventure (sometimes called Digimon Adventure: Beginning of Parallel Worlds) is a Japanese anime reboot of the anime of the same name. It will be released in March 14, 2019, as part of the 20th anniversary of Digimon. The anime focuses on a group of kids being sent to a parallel world where they meet strange computing creatures called the 'Digimon' in order to help improve their lives. Although the human characters are different, the Digimon remained the same. Characters Main Characters Akira Akayama - The typical 'gogglehead' and the leader of the DigiDestined. Hot-headed and reckless, he usually does things without thinking, but deeply cares about the concern of his teammates. He is the partner of Agumon and the holder of the Crest of Courage. Agumon - Akira's partner Digimon who is usually frustrated about his partner's attitude, although he shares some of his traits. He is also very gluttonous, and eats everything in sight he considers delicious. His Digivolutions are Botamon, Koromon, Greymon, MetalGreymon and WarGreymon. Hiroshi Aozora - The loner of the group who prefers to be left alone to allow him to think for himself. Cold and hostile towards Akira and his friends at first, but gradually warms up with them. He is the partner of Gabumon and is in charge of the Crest of Friendship. Gabumon - Hiroshi's partner. He is concerned about his partner's solitude personality and wants him to change. Shy and gentle, he usually wears a Garurumon pelt to cover himself. He digivolves from Punimon and Tsunomon and can digivolve to Garurumon, WereGarurumon and MetalGarurumon. Jilynn Kwon - A half-South Korean, half-Japanese girl who is the childhood friend of Akira. She is usually concerned about Akira's reckless attitude, and acts like a 'little mother' to the DigiDestined. Her partner is Biyomon and is holds the Crest of Love. Biyomon - Jilynn's partner, who, like her partner, looks after other partner Digimon like as they were her children. She digivolves from Nyokimon and Yokomon and digivolves to Birdramon, Garudamon and Hououmon. Yoshio Mitsuke - An intelligent child who moved to England at a very young age, where his parents worked in a university there. Intelligent and knowledgeable, Yoshio is very eager to learn everything surrounding him. His partner is Tentomon and takes care of the Crest of Knowledge. Tentomon - The partner of Yoshio who aids him in his research around the Digital World, and is very knowledgeable about everything that involves Digimon. His digivolutions involve Pabumon, Motimon, Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon and HerculesKabuterimon. Shiki Hanamura - A spoiled valley girl who lives in France, where she enjoys shopping for 'cute' clothes, wearing exotic and dancing. Because of her attractive appearance and fortunate life, she starts of as being prissy and conceited, but learns of her behavior from the Digital World. She is the partner of Palmon and takes charge of the Crest of Sincerity. Palmon - Shiki's partner, who also enjoys doing girly things except that she is concerned about her partner's spoiled and prissy nature and wants to remind her that she won't be able to get anything fortunate from anyone when she grows up. She can digivolve from Yuramon and Tanemon and her digivolutions are Togemon, Lillymon and Rosemon. Reiji Hyousuke - The oldest of the DigiDestined. Living in the US, he is a stereotypical jock and a bully who enjoys picking on others at first, but eventually learns that bullying is not a sign of entertainment. His parents were children of war veterans. He is partnered with Gomamon and holds the Crest of Reliability. Gomamon - The partner of Reiji who wants his partner to stop bullying others as entertainment. A swift swimmer, Gomamon can use his fishes to let the DigiDestined to travel from river streams in the Digital World. His digivolutions include Pichimon, Bukamon, Ikkakumon, Zudomon and Vikemon. Tomomi - The youngest member of the DigiDestined and a bullied crybaby at the start of the series, but eventually becomes courageous when he travels around the Digital World. He is also the younger cousin of Hiroshi. His partner is Patamon and takes in charge of the Crest of Hope. Patamon - The partner of Tomomi who tries to get his partner to be courageous but couldn't stop crying because of the influence. He digivolves from Poyomon and Tokomon and can digivolve to Angemon, MagnaAngemon and Seraphimon. Hiroko Tenshiya - A veteran member of the previous generation DigiDestined who now acts as the bodyguard and guardian for Alphamon, the ruler of the Digital World. She is serious in her job and protects Alphamon from any threat like Hiroaki and DemiDevimon. She is partnered with Gatomon and holds the Crest of Light. Gatomon - Hiroko's partner who helps her in her job protecting Alphamon from enemies, and is one of the veteran partner Digimon to stay behind with her human tamer after the previous generation DigiDestined failed except them. Her digivolutions include YukimiBotamon, Nyaromon, Salamon, Angewomon and Ophanimon. Hiroaki Midorikawa - Hiroshi's older twin brother who was separated from his brother when they were babies after their parents got divorced, with their alcoholic father taking in Hiroaki. Usually kind and gentle, but after enduring memories of abuse from his father, Hiroaki became the cruel and ruthless Digimon Controller after being manipulated by Chaosmon, and was eventually freed from evil by Hiroshi and WereGarurumon with the help of the DigiDestined. He was partnered with DemiDevimon before being freed from evil and now Rekishimon. He wields the Crest of Kindness. Rekishimon - A mini dragon knight Digimon who became the true partner of Hiroaki. Allies Alphamon - The ruler of the Digital World who has constantly being terrorized by his former fighting partner Chaosmon. Was killed by Jun Raihakai and Samudramon under Chaosmon's orders, but was later reborn as Dorumon. Valdurmon - One of Alphamon's servants who helped the DigiDestined cut through shorter paths on their journey, especially sending them to meet Alphamon. Was killed and absorbed by Chaosmon to use his data for last resort use. Kentaurosmon - One of the Royal Knights who served Alphamon. Killed by Chaosmon for last resort use. Antagonists Chaosmon - The primary antagonist of the series who was once banished by Alphamon for abusing his power and showing hatred and jealousy towards the former. Power hungry and determinant about taking over the Digital World, Chaosmon wishes to usurp Alphamon and rule the Digital World with an iron fist. DemiDevimon - Hiroaki's partner before joining the DigiDestined, and later a servant of Chaosmon. Killed by Chaosmon for constant failures along with Tsukaimon. Tsukaimon - A servant of Chaosmon who became the partner of DemiDevimon. Killed by Chaosmon for constant failures along with DemiDevimon. Chaosmon's Army A group of Digimon serving under Chaosmon. They consist of many Champion, Ultimate and Mega level Digimon. They are paired with the Anti-DigiDestined. Army Digimon MetalTyrannomon t.gif Cherrymon t.gif Flymon t.gif Okuwamon t.gif Kuwagamon t.gif Boogiemon b.jpg Phelesmon b.jpg Guardromon t.gif WaruMonzaemon t.gif Saberdramon b.jpg Gigadramon t.gif Wendigomon t.gif Etemon t.gif ShogunGekomon t.gif Tankdramon b.jpg Sealsdramon b.jpg Devimon t.png Sangloupmon b.jpg Matadormon t.gif Woodmon t.gif Megadramon t.gif Gesomon t.gif Octomon t.gif MarineDevimon t.gif Anti-DigiDestined A group of evil children summoned by Chaosmon to stop the good DigiDestined, kill Alphamon and steal the crowns in order to power up Chaosmon after Hiroaki's downfall as the Digimon Controller. Jun Raihakai - The leader of the anti-DigiDestined. He is a very brutal and vicious individual who enjoys killing and destruction and treats his sub-ordinates cruelly as like they are his slaves, including his partner Samudramon. He holds the Crest of Fear which glows when Jun uses his opponents' fear while fighting them. Samudramon - Jun's partner. Despite being mistreated frequently being his human partner, he obeys his commandes anyway to achieve their goal. Itsuki Samishii - A member of the DigiDestined who is the least evil of the group. Itsuki usually demands Jun to stop when he viciously continues to fight his weakened opponents. He is partnered with Dinotigermon and holds the Crest of Animosity which glows whenever Itsuki turns away from his group. Dinotigermon - The partner of Itsuki. Like his human partner, Dinotigermon prefers to be left alone and is not as evil as the other Anti-DigiDestined partner Digimon, who enjoy attacking victims viciously. Other Characters Asuka Akayama - Akira's older sister who gets the most attention from their parents. Because of this, she treats her younger brother with little to no respect until MetalGreymon saved her from a Megadramon under commands of Akira. Touron and Fumika Akayama - Akira and Asuka's parents. Touron works as a technologist in Shibuya while Fumika is a housewife. They treat Asuka better than Akira before the latter is summoned to the Digital World. Torbert Midorikawa - Hiroaki and Hiroshi's alcoholic biological father who took in Hiroaki when he divorced from Biddy Aozora. He is a factory worker who constantly brutalizes his son and other people surrounding him, which made him the reason why Hiroaki became the Digimon Controller. He was finally arrested when he attacked a wife of a policeman when Hiroaki and Rekishimon witnessed the attack. Biddy Aozora - Hiroaki and Hiroshi's mother who took in Hiroshi when she divorced from Torbert Midorikawa. She is later remarried with Kazuhiko Yamanaka. She is concerned about her son's hostile behavior towards the society due to his loneliness. She is also unfamiliar with strange creatures, which is shown that she thought Gabumon was a large plush toy when she first saw him. She later reunites with her other son Hiroaki when he legally moved in with them. Kazuhiko Yamanaka - Hiroshi's stepfather, whom he had a difficult relationship with due to unfamiliarity, despite his kindness towards his step-son. Hiroshi later accepts his stepfather when he learns from a newly moved-in Hiroaki about his biological father's alcoholism and abuse towards the latter, and his support for him and Gabumon when they protect the household from an attacking Okuwamon. Bonhwa Kwon - Jilynn's youngest brother who often annoys his older siblings, including Jilynn with his loud behavior. Although Jilynn finds his very annoying, she is the closest to him. Because he is just only 7 years old, he thought Biyomon was a free toy for him. Chin-hae and Hyun-ki Kwon - Jilynn's older brothers who study at a university who rarely come back home. They were confused about Jilynn's status as a DigiDestined when they saw Yokomon searching for food. Johnston and Miyuki Mitsuke - Yoshio's parents who works as a professor and an associate professor respectively in a university in United Kingdom, where Miyuki's brother and nephew lives there with Yoshio.Category:Fan fiction